Un corazón en mil pedazos 1un amor fantasma
by CHICA.SW
Summary: Ezrabine no es sueguro que pase, pues solo sabemos que a Ezra le gusta Sabine pero a ella no le gusta, que pasaria si tubieran una cita a solas...
1. Chapter 1

Un corazón en mil pedazos1…amor fantasma

Capítulo 1: ¡Dijo que si!

Ezra está en la entrada de la cocina, sabe que Sabine está adentro y la invitara a una cita

-Anda Ezra entra-Hera

-Si seguro, entrare y le diré… ¿Qué iba a decir?-Ezra

-Hola Sabine, mira te quiero invitar a una cita, pero como el imperio nos busca te invito a comer en mi torre o en la roca en la que estuvimos aquel día, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres pero me gustaría que aceptaras y si lo haces tú pones el día y la hora yo me acomodo a tu preferencia-Hera

-Sí, pero y si dice que no-Ezra

-Simple le dejas la rosa en la mesa y sales, yo te espero aquí-Hera

-Y si dice que si-Ezra

-Le dices muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación, escoge el día, la hora y el lugar, yo arreglo todo, espera a que te lo diga, le das la rosa y sales-Hera

-Bien lo voy a hacer-Ezra

Ezra entra, y Sabine levanta la vista, ve a su amigo con una rosa en la mano

-Hola Ezra-Sabine

-Ho hola Sabine te quiero invitar a una cita… pero como el imperio nos busca te invito a comer en mi torre o en la roca en la que estuvimos aquel día, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres pero me gustaría que aceptaras-Ezra sonrió a la chica

-Ezra eso es muy lindo y tierno de tu parte…- "¿Qué le digo?" pensó Sabine cuando vio la mirada del niño-si- dijo Sabine con voz dudosa

-Gracias, te traje esta rosa, tu escoges donde, cuando y a qué hora-Ezra

-En… la colina frente a la roca de hace una semana, mañana a las 7 pm-Sabine tomo la rosa y vio como Ezra salía por la puerta

-En la colina frente a la roca, mañana a las 7, es una cita-Ezra salió por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Y?-Pregunto Hera al padawan

-Dijo que sí-Ezra

-Bien ¿Qué llevaras?-Hera

-¿he?-Ezra

-Si ¿Qué comerán?-Hera

-No sé, pensé en unos sándwiches (emparedados), agua de naranja y tal vez no lo sé nunca he tenido una cita-Ezra

-Obviamente se nota, lleva sándwiches, agua de naranja y yo te ayudo a ornear un pan con llojans le encantan a Sabine-Hera

-Gracias-Ezra

Un par de horas después

Ezra y Hera están en la cocina

-Bueno Ezra te voy a enseñar a cocinar-Hera

-Gracias Hera pero prefiero seguir comiendo cereal por el resto de mi vida-Ezra

En eso entra Kanan a la cocina

-¿Vas a hacer galletas Hera?-Kanan con voz muy alegre

-Te encantan esas galletas ¿cierto?- Hera

-Es tu culpa por hacerlas tan ricas-Kanan

-No son tan ricas las que te hago esas solo tienen avena, mucha azúcar y miel… antes les ponía más cosas-Hera

-¿Qué les ponías antes?-Kanan

-Avena, miel, azúcar, chocolate o fresas y cuando las sacaba del ornó mientras seguían calientes les ponía más miel y azúcar a mi padre le encantaban y a todos los vecinos, siempre asía demasías ahora solo las hago para ti-Hera

-Y daría lo que fuera por unas galletas tuyas-Kanan

-Te hago media docena si le ayudas a Ezra-Hera

-Has una docena y las comparto con los demás-Kanan

-Media docena y hago una tarta (pay) para nosotros dos, Ahsoka y Zeb de llojans –Hera

-Me agrada el plan, ¿en que necesitas ayuda Ezra? Te ayudo en lo que sea menos en preguntas sobre tu cuerpo, porque mi maestra me lo explico y me traumo con sus referencias-Kanan

-Noo nunca pienso preguntar nada de eso… invite a Sabine a una cita y acepto pero no tengo idea de que hacer-Ezra

-¿Acepto?-Kanan

-Si-Ezra

-Para tu nave un segundo ¿exactamente que dijo?-Kanan

-"Si"-Ezra

-¿En qué tono?-Kanan

-Normal-Ezra

-Bueno… ¿Qué quieres preguntar?-Kanan

-¿Qué haces en una sita?-Ezra

-Eso es difícil considerando que las citas que tuve con Hera no fueron muy buenas-Kanan

-Yo me divertí-Hera

-Pero de las estupideces que hice-Kanan

-Te perdiste en la nave, te peleaste con Chopper, tartamudeabas y te caíste a la zona de cargas-Hera comenzó a reírse

-Y eso solo fue cuando la fui a invitar a nuestra primera cita y…-Kanan

-¿Y?-Ezra

-Y… tuvimos varias primeras citas nunca tuvimos una buena-Hera

-Quede igual que cuando comenzó esta platica-Ezra

Bueno este capítulo fue muy corto y la razón es que la historia es simplemente corta y lastimablemente triste, no saldrá bien, pero déjenme continuar y verán lo que sigue y de paso

¿Qué creen que pase en la cita?


	2. Chapter 2

Un corazón en mil pedazos1… un amor fantasma

Capítulo 2: ¡¿Por qué?!

Ya son las 5 de la tarde del día esperado por Ezra, él está en la cocina…

El chico guarda y acomoda todo en una canasta, con ayuda de Hera y Kanan preparo 10 sándwiches, agua de naranja y una tarta de llojans, todo está listo incluso se puso otra ropa, una camisa blanca de manga larga, no se puso las vendas para cubrir sus cicatrices, su chaleco café, un pantalón café claro y sus botas cortas de siempre…El padawan camina por el pasillo del fantasma, se acerca a la puerta de Sabine y toca, la puerta se abre y Ezra ve a Sabine pintando su cuarto como de costumbre

-¿Nos vamos?-Dijo Ezra temeroso

-Adelántate yo te alcanzo-Dijo Sabine sin mirarlo

-Si allá te espero, llevo la guitarra-Ezra salió por el pasillo a la cabina

-Que bien-Sabine sentía un sentimiento extraño para ella

-¿Listo?-Hera

-Si… me dijo que me adelantara-Ezra

-Regresas temprano los quiero aquí a las 9-Kanan

-Sí, aquí a las 9-Ezra sonrió y salió a la zona de cargas

Ezra camino hasta la ventila, quito la reja, saco su guitarra roja y salió de la nave, camino y camino durante una hora atravesando los pastizales dorados, llego a la colina en la que se vería con la mandaloriana, Ezra extendió la manta y coloco la canasta en medio

-Y… ¿ahora qué hago?-Ezra

"qué lindo… Ezra y Sabine sentados en un árbol, besándose y amándose, se aman se quieren jajajaja"

-¿Por qué eres tan chismosa?, digo ¿Qué no se te ocurrió ser chismosa cuando estaba en problemas?-Ezra

-Ben lo sabía porque Yoda le dijo y me prohibió hablar contigo-Voz de Aria

-Que interesante-Dijo Ezra con voz sarcástica

-Idiota…-Voz de Aria

-Jajajaj, ¡yo también te quiero!-Ezra se recostó bocarriba y comenzó a mirar las nubes

Las 7…

Ezra está aburrido y decide comer un sándwich

Las 8…

-Sabine a un no llega debería llamarla-Ezra saca su comunicador y lo enciende en el canal de Sabine-¿Sabine dónde estás?

-Calma Ezra ya voy en camino-Sabine apenas salía de la nave

Las 9…

-Debe ver caminando lento ¿no?-Ezra

Las 10…

-Ya tendría que estar aquí-Ezra enciende el comunicador-¿Sabine?

-Ya relájate estoy cerca… que exagerado eres-Sabine cuelga

-No debí haber llamado-Ezra

Las 11…

Ezra bosteza-La noche es muy linda ¿no lo crees Sabine?-Ezra mira la canasta-Cierto ¡aun no llega!

Las 11:30…

-Debería llamarla-Ezra saca su comunicador-¿Vas a venir Sabine?

-Ya te vi espérame 5 minutos-Sabine enojada apaga el comunicador

Ezra se levanta y busca a Sabine con la mirada por todos lados

Las 12…

Ezra comienza a tocar canciones en la guitarra

Las 12:45…

-No va a venir… ¿o sí?...-Ezra

La 1:00Am…

-Sip… no va a venir me dejo plantado-Ezra se levanta y recoge todo

Ezra comienza a caminar lentamente y con la cabeza baja, atraviesa los pastizales bajo las dos lunas de Lothal (si aunque no lo crean Lothal tiene dos lunas), tarda casi 2 horas y media en llegar a la nave, cuando llega es de madrugada, la nave está abierta, entra a la zona de cargas, deja la guitarra en su lugar, sube a la cabina y encuentra a Hera

-¿Cómo les fue?-Hera

-Ñeeee-Ezra gruñe y se va a la cocina

En la cocina deja la canasta, cruza la nave hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones, tiene tres opciones, 1.-entrar a su cuarto a dormir, 2.- tocar la puerta de Sabine o 3.-buscar ayuda de Hera o Kanan…Ezra lo piensa se dirige al cuarto de la mandaloriana, toca la puerta y esta se abre, ve a Sabine dormida en su cama, cierra la puerta y se va a su cuarto…

En la mañana…

Kanan toca la puerta del padawan, esta no se abre

-Ezra… ¿puedo pasar?-Kanan, a puerta se abre, el jedi entra y cierra la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?-Ezra no se levanta

-Buenos días a ti también, ¿todo está bien?-Kanan

-Sí, ¿algo debería estar mal?-Ezra

-Ezra-Dijo Kanan enojado

-¡¿Quieres saberlo?!...¡bien, Sabine me planto anoche!, ¡ya lo dije ¿contento?! ¡¿Estas contento maestro?!-Ezra se levanta, salta de la cama y sale del cuarto a la cabina

En la cabina…

-Hable con Sabine y me lo conto todo, ¿quieres hablar?-Hera

-No… bueno si… ¿Qué hago?-Ezra

-Te rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, pero que eso no afecte su amistad, sigue adelante, hay más chicas, tienes una galaxia entera de chicas-Hera

-Tienes razón, gracias-Ezra salió de la cabina justo cuando entraba Kanan

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Kanan

-¿cómo hago qué?-Hera

-Resolver problemas tan fácilmente-Kanan

-Experiencia…-Hera se levanta y deja a Kanan pensando…

Fin…

Pero continuara con una secuela…

Estoy consciente de que estoy matando a Ezrabine y contradiciendo mi fic "mi primer amor" y esto es como contar mi experiencia con mi primer amor (literal), continuare la historia en una secuela matando de Celos a Sabine, ¿con quién? Piensen, Luke nació el mismo día que Ezra, pero no se volvió rebelde hasta los 19, y lo hizo principalmente por ir a salvar a una chica (y vengar la muerte de su padre), peleo su amor contra Han para descubrir que era su pariente y se sabe que ella desde pequeña entro en la rebelión… ¿ya saben quién es?


End file.
